Vehicle mounted snow plows currently in use are generally of either the single straight blade variety, or of the center-hinged dual blade variety known as V-blade plows, or simply V-plows. A single straight blade plow can be oriented either generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle so as to push snow straight ahead, or pivoted towards the passenger side of the vehicle or the driver side of the vehicle as desired so as to push snow to the desired side of the vehicle. In addition to these configurations, a V-blade plow can pivot its dual blades relative to each other, permitting a rearward sweeping V-shaped configuration that pushes snow simultaneously to both the passenger and driver sides of the vehicle, and permitting a forward sweeping V-shaped configuration (also known as the “scoop” configuration) for scooping snow and pushing it forward.
Both varieties of plow employ a consumable or sacrificial cutting edge which generally takes the form of a rectangular plate that is bolted to the lower edge of the plow blade. The cutting edge contacts the pavement surface being plowed with a scraping action. Consequently, the cutting edge must be periodically replaced as it wears away. Employing the use of a replaceable cutting edge thus prevents the entire plow blade from having to be replaced, resulting in a significant cost savings.
One disadvantage of V-blade plows is that due to the nature of the hinge connection of the dual blades, there is a gap between the inboard ends of the respective cutting edges of the dual blades which results in a strip of unplowed snow being left behind as the vehicle moves forward. Sometimes this gap can become excessive. This is due to the manufacturing tolerances of the various parts of the plow assembly creating in a production environment a “tolerance stack-up” at one extreme end of the spectrum.
The tolerances of the parts have to be such that the parts are economically feasible to produce, while assuring that, at the other extreme end of the tolerance stack-up spectrum, there are no interference issues between the inboard ends of the cutting edges during the full extent of travel of the V-blades relative to each other, in order to avoid damage to the cutting edges and associated structure of the plow assembly. While the tolerances of the various parts could always be reduced so as to reduce the gap mentioned above while also avoiding interference issues, the various parts become more expensive to produce to the tighter tolerances, and fitment issues are likely to crop up amongst the various parts as well.
Accordingly, there is a need for a V-blade plow and associated cutting edges that a) assures that the gap between the cutting edges is kept as small as practicable on a repeatable basis, while at the same time b) assuring that there is no interference between the cutting edges on a repeatable basis.